Hermione Granger and the Cursed Job working title
by Mrs.Authoress.Malfoy
Summary: Summary: Hermione Granger is a teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. With the job still cursed, can the new teacher survive the entire year? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Surname, ****First Name - ****_Profession_**

Brocklehurst, Mandy - _*Classified*_

Brown, Lavender - _Divination Professor_

Granger, Hermione - _Transfiguration Professor_

Longbottom, Neville - _Herbology Professor_

Lovegood, Luna - _Care Of Magical Creatures Professor_

Malfoy, Draco - _*Classified*_

McGonagall, Minerva - _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Patil, Parvati - _Charms Professor_

Parkinson, Pansy - _Potions Professor_

Potter, Harry - _Auror_

Weasley, Ronald - _Auror_

Zabini, Blaise - _Muggle Studies_

Black, Narcissa - _Unemployed_

Weasley, Ginerva - _*Classified*_

Weasley, Fred - _Practical Joker_

Weasley, George - _Practical Joker_

Weasley, William - _*Classified*_

****

Summary:

Hermione Granger is a teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. With the job still cursed, can the new teacher survive the entire year? Will he break the curse, or succumb to it's fateful past?

Summary: Hermione Granger is a teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. With the job still cursed, can the new teacher survive the entire year? Will he break the curse, or succumb to it's fateful past?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya. Sorry for it being so short, but the next one will be longer, promise. Enjoy, as I have nothing more to say.**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sighed. Professor McGonagall had just received a resignation letter from Mandy Brocklehurst, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She, like all the teachers before her, had resigned after one year in the job. It was like Ron had said, the job was cursed.

Hermione put down the letter she had received a few minutes ago, and thought about the way her life had gone. It had only been a couple of years since the end or war, but if felt like it had been yesterday. She could hardly believe that she was a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching Transfiguration. Most of her friends were teaching here now, everyone except Harry, Ginny and Ron. They boys had continued in their dream to become Aurors. Who knows what Ginny did for a loving, but she got regular pay checks, so Hermione assumed it was something decent. Meanwhile Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Luna and herself all taught at Hogwarts. Neville taught Herbology, Lavender taught Divination, Parvati taught Charms, Luna taught Care Of Magical Creatures, and she taught Transfiguration. Two others from their year taught at the school as well, and recently Hermione had discovered that they weren't as bad as she had thought. Pansy Parkinson taught Potions, and Blaise Zabini taught Muggle Studies. Muggle Studies didn't seem like the kind of story Zabini would teach, what with him being a reformed Death Eater. She wasn't surprised at Parkinson teaching Potions though. It was the only subject that she had passed at N.E.W.T. after all. It was the only think she could do. However, they had both been very polite to her, and Zabini had ever asked her opinion on something he was teaching so that he could say more about it.

McGonagall had asked her to come into Hogwarts a few days early, so she could show the new Professor around, so that he didn't get lost before the term started. So McGonagall had got a new person already. Interesting. Hermione wondered who on earth it could be.

*27th August 2010*

"Hermione, I want you try to help this new professor. Ignore what you have previously heard about him. Make your judgements on his character, after you get to know him."

Hermione smiled. She would try to work well with this new professor, if McGonagall really wanted her to. After all, how hard could it be?

"So when will we get to see him?"

"He should be here any minute. I want you to put your past behind you Hermione. Nothing that happened to you was done by either his hand or his actions." McGonagall looked at Hermione sharply for a minute, before softening the expression into a smile. McGonagall often thought that if she had ever had a daughter, she would be a lot like Hermione.

There was a knock on the door, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts. What did McGonagall mean when she said that about her past?

"Come in." McGonagall called, sounding every inch the commanding Headmistress that she was famous for being. Only Hermione knew the other side of her, and she would never tell anyone.

The door opened slowly, creaking.

Hermione stood, and turned to face the door. It opened agonizingly slowly, and she silently wished the person would hurry. Her smile would only last for so long. Hermione only caught a glimpse of the man's eyes, before she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

**A/N: So who do you think the new teacher is? It might not be who you think it is, but maybe it is.......  
Anyway, please review to say what you think. Flames are permitted, I just wanna know what my peeps think. You are ALL my peeps. (heehee 3 cookies to the person who gets where I got peeps from. In fact, here is a direct quote.) 'Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my peeps.'**


End file.
